ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MsBulma
Archived I archived you talk hunny. 01:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I am glad you like it. 01:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Hey Bulmas, here the picture I was talking about, Im going to draw the Retzu and Nira one soon, but right now I wanna draw NG's characters! :D Also your talk archive picture is amazing! 17:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Who are you rooting for Lions or Cowboys? 20:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) {C {C Looks like the Lions won. 21:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulma, how are you doing? Good jobs with the edits you're making, you should edit on Dragon Ball Wiki. I made some new characters, one called Cabba, one called Dandelo and one called Turnock. They are in the story Dragon Ball: Cabba's Tale. SB is following the story, I don't know if any one else will, lol. 21:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have started a story, here is chapter 1. Invasion of Rishk, Cabba's Tale Begins! 21:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Glad you like it!!!! :D :D :D It took SOOOOOOO long to draw! :P 21:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it! :D Which Saiyan is your favorite so far? Also, I have to talk to Gotek about which fan fictions go on the main page. 21:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I have...XD. 21:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Right now I'm drawing NG's characters and having a lot of fun, and I'm doin his first because he cant upload pictures, and since YOUR ALSO AN AMAZING ARTIST who can its kinda unfair! ;) Also what should it be? Happy Nira, BA Nira, or Nira & Retzu? 21:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 21:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like them. Some female Saiyans will be in the story, and some Nameks. I hope to have another member of Frieza's race in the story too. 22:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope, it was never confirmed in the manga. 22:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I am trying to think of a Namekian name (A Namekian becomes a main character.) Can you help? Also, I want to make a race similar to Saiyans, but instead are named after Fruit. What do you think? 22:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) {C RADITZ?! *falls over* 22:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, if a Snail is an instrument, I guess so XD. (Nail is a pun on Snail.) King Piccolo's family is named after instruments, other nameks seemed to be named after slugs, snails, stuff like that. 22:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe You can draw me. *asking shyly* 22:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Playing BT3 TreeOfMight. 22:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Glad you're going to be following my story! 22:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really like it! I'm gonna make his page now. 22:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would be awesome! Maybe that might happen, if it was planned somehow, but that will probably be in a very long time. Anyway, thanks for the name! It would be awesome to meet you and Chi Chi! 22:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hope your friend in Romania gets to study where she wants to. Is Chi Chi any better? 07:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) hey it your bro in law Kid Krillin 21:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Nira pictureS??? Ok so what would you like? Does Nira ever go SSJ? I could draw that, but it's up to you! 22:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well i want Saiyan armour like Bardock, but with a yellow scouter(if you are coloring it), then i want to be built like Nappa. I have a clean shaven face with Hazel(green) eyes with medium length somewhat shaggy hair that is darkish brown....dang can't figure out how to describe my facial feature. 22:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well Tall yes. and Maybe 65% to 70% buff. My hair is similar to Zuko but it doesn't get past my eyebrows. 22:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Understood, so how about we all go to chatango??? NG VEGITO BULMA, IF YOUR ARE READING THIS GO T OCHATANGO! :P 22:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Either is fine now i need to figure out a name. 22:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Amazingly long message... GLOMP (Please reply :P) Nappa77 Hey mom, I updated my story, could you read and tell me if you think that Ellana's dumb or cool, because, IDK If I'm very good at making girl characters or not?? :P 18:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol, What??? Todays not my birthday, but thanks! XP 19:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It's okay and thanks!! :D 21:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well that message was for last night. Thank you for wishing me happy birthday. Aww your that busy guess i will hang out with Nappa77. 21:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) WHERE?! Where Is Chi Chi? Why Is she never on? Why did she remove all content from her user page? I really miss her... *GLOMP* Hey Bulma you're here!!! HI MADRE!!! :P 20:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Nope not epic, VERY Epic. :P What??? :D 20:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glomps* 20:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So are you really busy today like yesterday? 20:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!!! I'm really happy for you! Im glad hes a good guy too! :) 20:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) He sounds great! I like that you were friends for a while too, thats nice! :) 20:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool I can't wait to see it. 20:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) She did cool. So how have you been today. 20:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Im listening to music too! (Im always listening to music) I'm thinking of ideas for if NG, you, and I were to write a story, because earlier today it hit me.... Retzu, Nira, and Cabba would make the most badass low class saiyan team ever. Cabba= Leader, BA guy Nira= Our smart team memeber AND our pretty one :P Retzu= The strong idiot!! :D Wow that sounds highly stressfull, I hope life gets easier for you. As for me I stay up to late chatting so i get tired, My dad's tractor has a leak, and i had a doctors appointment so i didn't get to work today. 20:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol sorry its just EVERY time I message you Dad give me a damn conflict edit and I hhave to start over xP 20:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) One you haven't been on so i needed something to distract me from missing you and I don't want TUK to pass me. 20:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, but Im gonna stop messaging you now, just incase Vegitos being just as annoyed as I am! xD I'll be on chatango. :P BYE! 20:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) You are the most special person in the world. I think being an admin is in the bag pretty much now. Wanna go on chatango? 20:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No I'm fine, just dont want to be a bother! :) 20:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply The one with the war I am working on and will let you read, I'll update you on it too. The second one is in progress and I will show you eventually once I work on it more, I'll still tell you about it though (I really like this one too :D). Don't worry I'll let you read them :3 I will also tell you more about the characters and what not Saturday okay? Post them? Like on the wiki? Remember, Saturday be on Chatango at er... What time would be good for you? Hopefully later, not too early. :P ~ IceMoonCloud 22:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey you got the avatar working, YAAAAY!!!! I like it! :P 23:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I like your new avatar. 19:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you bulma btw i thougth of this song today http://youtu.be/BiLp1AqtIwI. 19:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Barry Burton is from the Resident Evil Franchise, and he is hilarious in RE1. (For the wrong reasons.) Voice acting is terrible, I watched a video with all his cutscenes in and had to change my avatar. Also, I renamed the page you commented on. 19:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, XD. I don't look like him at all, I just Lol whenever he says "You were almost a Jill Sandwich!" 19:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply Nice avatar, even though I have no idea who that is... I'm glad you are excited about it, and until my phone works or I somehow get your email I can't show you any of my drawings. Considering the time, I'd say trying to go with email would be the best idea. I drew mainly faces of the characters, seeing as I can't draw anything more without it looking like a monster or something XD So far I love your story, the only thing that bugs me is that ALL Saiyans used to be kind like Nira before Freeza? (I think is what you meant, if you meant only a few special ones, then okay) I believe Saiyans were always bloodthirtsy, especially if they were brought up that way. Of course though if grown up in a differnent enviorment things would be different but even then they would have those insticints to want to battle. Make sense? Yes I love Satsu, he's so cute! I hate to say this but he kind looks like Retzu... XD Me and Trunks? So far we're good, but the annoyance of no way to show my fanfic to him or do our RP tournament is seriously getting on my nerves. Oh and two questions, 1) Would you mind if we did RP sometime? I'd like to see how Nira is a bit more, plus I like being my characters XD and 2) I'm thinking of making a text bubble thingy which I know how to do though problem is two things. I don't know WHERE you make is (Like as a template or a signature?) and HOW do you put it on a talk page and write your message in it. (For a template it would be like Template:TextTalkReg|Blah blah?) Would you mind telling me? XD Oh and the final thing is I need to archive my talk page... Yeah I don't really know how to either. Oh and sorry for the SUPER LONG message. I just had too much to say XD ~ IceMoonCloud 21:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtTfptkUgj0 22:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, my pic is a frame from a cutscene from a PS1 game (RE1), so the quality would not look that real. 22:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha no problem sorry to confuse you, BTW RUKIA IS THE BEST BLEACH CHARACTER EVERE! :P 22:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Darn now I have to talk to two more people XD Oh well. Anyway, the old avatar was nice, didn't know it was Bulma. Okay, when you make your email tell me and I'll PM you mine on Chatango. 1700 also has my email. (Yes it would be nice to be good friends, 1700 is like that to me and a girl would be nice :) ) My OC's have varying personalities, each has a bit of me in them I think but none are all me, I think... XD Ah that makes sense, to me they were bloodthirsty in the beginning (You know being wild, kinda like we humans were) but quickly became civilized though still loved battle and what not. Freeza indeed brought out that feral-ness in them by making them slaves, that I do agree with. It's an interesting take on the race, I LIKE IT :3 THe only story that I really have Saiyans in are the ones you'll read but the war that is going on makes them more er, bloodthirsty? I mean they are constantly watching out and protecting themselves from the other race so they got used to fighting a lot and not being able to be calm. Though some like one of my OC's had the lucky chance to be away from all of that but as she grows things take a bad turn, which you'll learn of. This turn made her almost hate the royal family actually, them being the ones who made the decision. Okay so I'll talk to TOM about my bubble and Vegito about the archive. Geez, I wish I knew how to archive XD ~ IceMoonCloud 23:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Idk why, but everytime i hear that song it makes me wanna cry. 01:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It makes meh feel old :.( That is why I thought of that song today. Oops forgot to sig 01:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat on chatango. I miss you. 01:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Please come back and chat, "I need you now" 19:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well i have been working on he and trying to convince him to stay. 19:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I heard TOM was going to leave. He is REALLY awesome, I would hate it if I could not get to talk to him. He is really funny, and can always cheer somebody up! I hope he stays. 19:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Like i said to NG, TOM thinks it is getting a little crowded here. I really hope he decides to stay. He said that he will go on chatango which is good. Please cheer up because seeing you sad is starting to make me sad. 19:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright I won't {C}TreeOfMight. 19:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can't gurantee that, but I will try my best! You're really awesome too, made my wiki experience very fun, and I'm sure several other users think the same. Don't forget that when you're down or anything. Same goes for Chi Chi! She is awesome too. 20:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah he is pretty cool. Btw this is just for you *hugs* 20:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Probably like it was 2 months ago :P 20:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, college is going well, but it gets very boring sometimes. Oh, and to update, the girl I asked out declined, saying she just wanted to stay friends. 20:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Glad you're in a good mood. Yes I'm in school, 7th grade and I'm Homeschooled. So far it's been fine, and boring XD Other than that I have been working on my story and for the cat. Nothing much other than that has been going on. I'm being impatient on my story that you'll read. XP Glad you got 100%! Was it hard to do? I've given up on earning badges, kinda lazy. I think I'm like 28th on the board XD. I've only heard one Evanescence song so I can't say much about them but I liked that song. I love to listen to music and sometimes it helps inspire my writings. ~ IceMoonCloud 21:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulma, I've decided to continue DBSB!!! Ng and I made a promise never to give up on our fan-fics till they were done, BUT nothing would make me happier than you helping me with the story! please?! :3 05:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I won't ask for much help, because I know you're buisy, and I would NEVER want to do anything to delay you writing your Nira story! :P :D Also I wanted to ask you something? 18:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, ok! Anywho right now my story is on the front page, but I told NG I think your Nira story is better, so all you have to do is tell NG that you want your story to be on the front page, then it will be! :P 18:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The heading that says Saiyan Tuffle War Saga has a link to the page! Or you could just tpe in Dragon Ball SB Saiyan Tuffle War Saga. Also IDK, but I think only one of them can be there, so say yes! :P 18:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. and NO!! You were there first, lol the only reason I made Retzu, was because I copyed your idea!! :D SAY YES! 18:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Let me add on from what SB said. If I have not talked to Gotek about it, it can't go on the front page. I replaced one of my old stories with Dragon Ball SB, so I'll wait till I get to talk to Gotek, then I can add Nira on. 18:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No, if both me and Gotek approve, we will add on as many as we like, and think are good, without replacing any. I just replace one of my old non finished stories with his, because I was not going to finish it. 19:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just need to wait for Gotek. 19:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah I am fine, but how could you leave me like that! jk lol Did you sleep good? I didn't. Supremegogeta 18:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol My bad I didn't really want you to have a nightmare. Tell me what was the nightmare, Manson? Haha It's ok I understand you had to leave. I left 2 mins after you did everybody else was boring. So you want to get on chatago? Supremegogeta 19:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC)